Lily Loves?
by Purple Pizza
Summary: Lily Evans is hopelessly in love with her long time crush, Connor. James is beginning to think his chances are completely hopeless. But their sixth year will be a roller-coaster of emotions. Who knows what could happen? DISCONTINUED. I'm sorry. You've probably read similar before so this will bore you. It's unoriginal and I've lost interest.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is the rewrite of _She's taken?_ which has been improved and will be updated every week. **

**If you are new, I hope you enjoy this. If you read the original, I hope you enjoy this more, and please don't refer to events that happened in the original in reviews. There have been some major changes.**

 **If anyone wants to beta this story, let me know.**

* * *

 **Lily loves?**

Lily stood in the queue next to her best friend. Severus Snape looked at her anxiously as she waited for her name to be called.

"Well hello there, sunshine!" The boy from the train appeared. "I never did catch your name, care to share?" Lily mentally groaned. She hoped she didn't end up in the same house as him. Where did he say he was going? Gryffindor?

The first student was called to be sorted but Lily just looked at him and said, "Not really."

The boy's friend appeared and grinned. "We meet again Snivellus!"

Lily and Severus both scowled. The second boy opened his mouth to speak but McGonagall called "Black, Sirius" and he walked away to meet his fate. As he was placed into Gryffindor, there was no mistaking the relief on his face.

Lily began to bite her nails. What if her name wasn't called? What if she didn't like her housemates? What if-

"Evans, Lily."

She pushed her way to the front and sat on the stool. The whole school stared at her, and her palms began to sweat. Everyone was fixated on her. She was too busy panicking; she almost missed the dry chuckle of the old hat.

"Don't fret, I may have a mouth but I'm not going to bite," _The_ _hat said_. Magic was weird. "Ahh, a muggleborn. Slytherin probably isn't a good idea then. But you certainly do have a brain up here so you would fit in like a puzzle piece in Ravenclaw. However, what about that stubborn streak? Hmm, you seem to have a lot of potential. I expect great things will come from you. I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed the last part, deafening her. As long as that annoying boy didn't get his wish, she supposed she could tolerate his friend.

She walked to her new house table amongst the booming applause, avoiding sitting near Black, Sirius, instead opting to sit beside an attractive fair haired boy. He didn't look much older than Lily, probably a second year.

The boy smiled at her, kindly. "Hi, it's Lily, isn't it? I'm Connor. I hope we'll see a lot of each other this year."

Lily grinned back and they chatted for a bit, when a girl walked over. She resembled Connor, and looked happy to be in Gryffindor. "Oi Conn, budge up! I'd like to sit down but your fat arse is taking up so much room!" Lily thought to herself that it wasn't fat, it was actually quite nice, but before her thoughts made her blush, the new girl plonked herself in between them, turned to Lily and continued, "This prat you have the misfortune of sitting next to is my brother. I'm Meghan. I'm sure we will become good friends."

Lily smiled at her. "He's actually the nicest boy I've met so far. The two prats on the train just kept insulting me and my best friend. That's him, there" she said pointing out Severus, who smiled at her.

At that moment, another girl sat opposite them and introduced herself as Marlene McKinnon. Lily noticed the boy from the train had been called and now "Potter, James" was her housemate. To make matters worse, Sev was sorted into Slytherin. At least that was where he wanted to go.

Lily spent the rest of the meal chatting and laughing with her new friends.

Connor was a huge fan of some magical sport called _quid-ditch?_ He wanted to play on the school team and hoped to try out for keeper. Lily assumed that was the Quid Ditch version of a goalie. He was talking animatedly about it with Marlene, who apparently knew all about it because of her sister and wanted to be a chaser or a _beater?_ What sort of game is this Quid Ditch? How can players be allowed to beat each other up?

Meghan was really fun, it seems like she'd be the life and soul of a party. She already had a limited knowledge of the magical world that she'd learned from her brother and she was explaining everything Connor had told her. "I can already do a spell! _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ She thrust her wand viciously at her plate. The potato flew up quickly, then even more quickly splatted on her plate, splashing a little gravy on her.

Life would never be boring around Meghan.

* * *

They had Herbology first. The girls walked past another first year leaning against the wall. It was Potter.

"Hello there, ladies," he winked. An eleven year old. Trying to flirt. Maybe if he was a complete heartthrob and was a few years older, but he wasn't, so Lily rolled her eyes. He was ridiculous.

Apparently Meg disagreed. She fluttered her eyelids, trying (and failing) to look alluring. Marlene smiled back at him.

Thus the James Potter Fan Club was born.

Lily thought that ignoring Potter would give him a clue that she wasn't impressed but he still insisted on sitting next to her. Lily instantly thought it was going to be a long lesson.

However Potter just smiled at her. "We got off on the wrong foot, didn't we? I'm sorry for offending you, can we please start again?" At her reluctant nod he beamed. "Hello, I'm James Potter. It's lovely to meet you."

Lily smiled. Maybe she had been too quick to judge him. "Lily Evans," she replied.

Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

For some reason Lily had never liked Halloween. Bad things always seemed to happen. And this year it happened to be a stormy Sunday night. Lily was running late for the feast. And of course, because it was her unlucky day, she tripped down one of the staircases as it jerked around, taking her further away from the feast. She tumbled down the last step and crashed into a suit of armour. It instantly kicked her away, clanging angrily at her. Lily shrieked in surprise.

"Fear not, Fair Maiden," A voice cried, helping her up. Next thing she knew, James Potter was brandishing a metal sword, challenging the suit of armour to a duel.

Lily stifled laughter. He was so ridiculous.

All of a sudden there was a clash of thunder and McGonagall appeared, frowning in disapproval, although Lily was certain there was a disguised look of amusement on her face.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter, what on earth is going on?"

James dropped his sword, stepped away from the suit of armour and put an arm around Lily. "Well, Professor, you see, it went like this." He leapt into an exaggerated tale of how Lily was being chased by the armour which was threatening her, and at the last minute he leapt in, saving her from certain death. "So you see, Professor, I must vanquish this foe so its days of terrorising fair damsels in distress are over!"

"I'm not a damsel in distress. I had the situation under control," Lily dead-panned.

James opened his mouth to argue in indignation, but McGonagall beat him to it. "Miss Evans, what happened?"

Lily explained, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the suit of armour seemed to be pulling faces at James. She tried not to giggle.

McGonagall waved her wand at the armour, which froze in place, looking completely normal. "Mr Potter, why were you not at the feast?" she asked the boy.

He flushed guiltily and mumbled, "It's safer not to ask."

Once they were escorted to the feast, James plonked himself down next to Lily and turned to her. "Lily, I've had a genius idea. You may not have noticed but we are both top of all our classes. Except for History of Magic but we have that with the Ravenclaws so it doesn't count. And also except for Potions and Transfiguration. Wanna be study buddies?" he grinned.

Lily gaped. "Study buddies?" she glanced at their friends. "Tell me he did not just say that!"

Through a mouthful of food, Sirius replied, "He did!"

Lily sighed, "Disgusting," before turning to James and saying, "go on. Explain."

"Well, you see, you are amazing at Potions and I am amazing at Transfiguration. However, I'm crap at Potions and you're crap at transfiguration."

"Speak for yourself!"

"Face it, it's true. So if I help you with Transfiguration, will you help me with Potions?"

Lily sighed. Again. "Call me crazy, but you got yourself a deal."

* * *

Lily and James became quite good friends. The five of them, Marlene, Meg, Lily, James and Sirius became really close, although Lily did feel a little sorry for the other first year Gryffindors: Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They seemed perfectly happy being best friends away from the others, so Lily didn't really speak to them much.

However that all came to an end quickly when Lily found James hiding behind a rock one Saturday, charming a bottle of ketchup to squirt itself on Severus' head.

"What are you doing?"

James flicked his head up sharply at Lily's menacing tone. He broke into a charming grin. There was not a single trace of guilt.

From then on, Lily and James were mortal enemies. The girls no longer hung around with the boys, although Mary and Marlene still talked to the boys. Also, Peter and Remus befriended the others as well. They would all be one big happy family if James and Lily could sit in a room together in peace.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A PATHETIC _CHILD_!"

"OH WILL YOU PULL THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ARSE? LIGHTEN UP AND TAKE A JOKE!"

"TERRORISING SOMEONE'S LIFE ISN'T A JOKE!"

"YEAH? AND WHAT ABOUT WHAT HE DOES TO US?"

"STOP BEING SO BLOODY IMMATURE AND HE WON'T _NEED_ TO DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

The arguments were always the same. But towards the end of fourth year, James' yells lost the strength behind them. Secretly he began to fancy Lily. However, it wasn't until OWL season when he sprung the suggestion of a date on her. Obviously it didn't go down well.

And so begins our story, on the train to Hogwarts where our characters begin their dramatic sixth year of school.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. First day drama

**Here's chapter one! I'm kinda writing this and a little side project so I keep getting distracted, but I will try to update each week.**

 **Shout out to Bloomrini, my new beta!**

* * *

 **Lily Loves?: First Day Drama**

Lily sighed. The countryside rushed by as she stared out of the window. The other girls were pairing each other off with the other Gryffindor boys in their year.

"Ooh! Marlene, you and Sirius seemed to be doing a lot of flirting last year," Meg giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Maybe he'll make a move! Imagine, if you get Sirius, I get James... Lily! You could have Remus! You two would be soo cute together!"

Lily smiled. "No, thanks. I'm okay." It's not that Lily didn't like Remus, she just thought of him as more of a brother figure. She had her eyes on somebody else.

"No, please! We could go on a triple date!" Marley exclaimed, excitedly

"But wait," Meg pointed out. "If Lily went, she would argue with James constantly! He's actually very nice!" She glared at Lily in defence of her crush.

Lily scoffed at that. James Potter? Nice? That has to be a joke. He's an arrogant bullying toe-rag who girls just fall for because he is all looks and no personality! He just ruins people's lives and then hopes she will fall in love with him! Well maybe if he deflated his head a little he would see that Lily is not interested! She wants a mature responsible guy like...

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from the next compartment. Lily's train of thought was scattered.

"James! Remus wake up!" they heard a voice call.

"Moony, it was an accident! I'm sorry! Just wake up!" said another voice, frantically.

Lily rolled her eyes. Boys. 3...2...1...

The door slid open. Some ashen faces looked in. The marauders had arrived.

Well, half of them had anyway.

Black sauntered in and plonked himself opposite Lily. That just happened to mean he was sitting right next to Marlene. She smiled at him. "McKinnon," he said. "How was your summer?"

"It was-"

Lily cut in, "What do you want Black?"

He looked at her, affronted. "Why should I have ulterior motives? Can I not just be checking in on my friends?"

Lily raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Okay, okay," he exclaimed. "We need you to clean up our mess as our resident geniuses are unconscious."

"Which is your fault," Peter interjected.

Lily sighed. "Well? Shift! Do you want my help or not?"

Lily swept into the blackened room. Both Potter and Remus were slumped on the seats. They both looked so relaxed and innocent. It was kinda sweet. Lily cast a spell to return the compartment to normal before reviving Remus. She then went back to her seat.

She was not going to rescue Potter. He'd tell her she saved his life because of hidden feelings for him and that they should date. And Lily would reply that her feelings weren't hidden, everyone knows she hates him. And he would be sad, and she would feel slightly guilty, but then she would think about how he treated people, which would lead to thinking about Sev. And that would lead to anger and a little voice in the back of her head saying _He's Snape's enemy. Snape called you a you know what! You know what they say: the enemy of an enemy is a friend!_ But then Lily would counter those thoughts with: _two wrongs don't make a right!_ But she would be left with a thought that perhaps she was a little harsh to James.

* * *

Later, when they were leaving the train, the boys caught up with the girls.

Remus said, "Thanks, Lily. I'm glad you were there to help."

Lily smiled in reply and was about to speak when James cut in. "What about helping me? Remus only woke me up when the train stopped!"

"I wonder why?" Lily replied drily.

Potter ignored her sarcasm and smiled at her. "Waking up to your face would have been perfect."

"Potter. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested! I do not like you. Your little obsession with me is _not_ mutual! I am not going to go out with you!"

* * *

Lily walked into the common room. A girl stormed up to her.

"If Jamie asked me out, I would be overjoyed! Yet you turn him away. He loves you, you break him every time! We all HATE you!"

That hurt. She ran off, in tears. Every emotion she had been holding in for so long was pouring out.

Flashbacks whirled through her head.

She found herself in her garden. Petunia was flirting with her boyfriend who was looking at Lily in dislike. "Your sister seems very... strange"

Her sister flashed a look of disgust in her direction, but she just buried her head in her potions book, pretending she couldn't hear her. "Yeah, she's a freak. You don't even know the half of it. But anyway, let's not talk about freak show; let's talk about you..."...

Then she was by the lake, near the beech tree. It was last year after the Defence against the dark arts exam. She had just saved Severus. "I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" She blinked.

Mudblood. He called her a mudblood. "Fine, Snivellus" she replied coolly. Inside, she was hurt.

Then, earlier in the common room. "We all HATE you!"

Tears flooded down her face. "Mudblood!" "Freak show!" "Swot!" "We HATE you!" "Very... strange." "Freak!" "Know-it-All!" "Mudblood!" "Evans... Evans! Wake up!" Arms wrapped themselves around her, hugging her to their chest. She cried, and cried...

"James?" Lily asked, groggily. "You're in the library. Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" she joked, weakly.

"Lily, that's the first time you've called me James, ever. Well done!"

She laughed, feebly. "I did in first year until you hexed Sev." She sniffed.

He looked at her. "Oh Lily, What's up?" she looked away and made to stand up. He pulled her back down and she looked away.

"Just… Just leave me alone!" Lily pulled away from him and ran towards the great hall. She had to get away from Potter. He didn't need to know all about her personal life.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and spun around. "What's the hurry, Pumpkin head?" She looked around to see Connor. She smiled, lightly blushing.

"Hey Con"

"Hey-" He looked at her and froze. "Pumpkin Head, have you been crying? Aww, Sweetie, tell me all about it. Hey, tell you what, why don't I take you for a ride on my broom? That will cheer you up!"

She giggled and nodded. They ran out to the broom shed. He unlocked his broom as she told him the day's events.

"Lily Evans, don't you dare listen to that idiot who told you that everyone hates you. And James Potter… Well, he has been a bit of a prat, especially before the OWLs." He looked at Lily carefully, knowing that was a sensitive topic for her. "He has grown up now, but he shouldn't force you to tell him things, like that." She was sure a look of jealousy flickered through Connor's eyes as he mentioned James, but might have imagined it.

Anyway, he mounted his broom and then patted behind him for her to grab on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he lifted off. Lily loved flying. Not competitive or anything, just soaring above the skies, looking down on the world.

They flew up, over the grass, past the beech tree, and then across the lake. It was amazing. Connor laughed as she gasped at each twist and turn of the broom. They flew faster and faster and she yelled out "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Connor laughed and yelled "YEEEAAAAAHHHHH! He looked round at her and they both yelled "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

They then looped around above the lake and down so she could reach out her fingers and touch the water. She stared down at their reflection and smiled. She looked up in time to see them hurtling straight towards a large tree in front of the forbidden forest. Lily screamed as they were about to make contact. Suddenly, Connor pulled the broom up and away. She glared at him but still laughed along with him.

They landed and Connor grabbed her hand. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped.

Connor's Girlfriend? Lily couldn't believe that he asked her.

"Y-ye-yes-s! I mean of course!" She hugged him and they walked back into the castle hand in hand.

The conversation changed to how it was Connor's last year at Hogwarts and he was apprehensive about leaving and how You-Know-Who could get him then. Not that he was a coward. He was in Gryffindor!

"Work at the Ministry then!" Lily suggested. "Or get a job at Hogwarts!"

"There are probably death eaters undercover in the Ministry, and teachers can't date students so I'd have to break up with you."

"Breaking up with you for a year is worth your safety, Conn! Coz when I leave we can be together again!" They climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

Meg marched up to them and glared at their hands as if they had done something wrong.

"Er… Meg?" Lily asked. She glanced up at her.

"Sorry Lil, but I was just wondering why your hands are touching." She went back to glaring at their hands.

"Is it a crime," Connor asked "to hold hands with my girlfriend?"

"Girl- OMG!" she gasped and began squealing "CONNOR AND LILY! LILY AND CONNOR! LONNOR! OH MY GOSH! I SHIP IT!" She was practically hyperventilating.

"You might as well have sent an owl to everyone in the school, Meg!" Lily said, embarrassed at the way everyone was staring at them.

Including Potter.

Connor squeezed her hand and she beamed.

* * *

 **Okay, please review!**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Jealousy

James ran a hand through his hair. He was feeling extremely grumpy lately.

"Jamie, wanna Jaffa cake?" Marlene asked, offering him the box.

Of course he was grumpy. He'd lost out on Lily's heart.

He grabbed one of the little cakes.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _James and Sirius had been heading out to the broom shed but saw that some Ravenclaws were practising. "Why are people training already? It's only the second day back!" Sirius asked._

" _Padfoot, why are we here?" The new captain replied._

" _Oh yeah…"_

 _They wandered back alongside the lake when they saw a couple of people out above the water. The couple flew past but neither of them noticed the boys._

" _They're Gryffindors!" Sirius said, noticing their red ties. "Oooh, I wonder who they are!"_

" _It's Lily…" James said gloomily, noticing the girl's red hair._

* * *

Obviously this had ruined his mood. But a week had passed and James was still sore from seeing his crush with somebody else. It was only when Marlene cleared her throat that James realised he'd been attacking his Jaffa cake, not eating it.

"What did the cake do to you?" she smirked.

"Reminded me of Lily," he mumbled.

Marlene laughed. "Does everything remind you of her?"

"Especially Jaffa cakes which have orange in them, like her hair, and are sweet..."

She rolled her eyes. James was being such a sap.

Of course it had also been equally painful when he had first heard the gossip.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _OMG! CONNOR AND LILY! LILY AND CONNOR! LONNOR! OH MY GOSH!"_

 _James' head snapped up at Meg's scream. Connor? As in Connor Jones? Dating Lily? Was that them out on the broom earlier? Remus looked up sympathetically at his friend._

" _Are you okay, Prongs?"_

" _Do I look okay?" he snapped. Sending one anguished look at the happy couple, he headed upstairs to his dorm._

 _He sat on his bed and pulled out a snitch. He threw it up in the air and caught it a few times, but stopped the game when the tears blurred his eyes. She hadn't picked him._

 _Of course he wasn't okay._

* * *

Lily stormed up to Sirius. The first week had been surprisingly peaceful. She was suspicious.

"I'm worried about Potter," She snapped.

Sirius grinned, "Ooh, shall I tell James? He'll throw a party!" He giggled like a little girl.

"Don't you dare, Black," Lily snarled. "I'm just concerned that the start of year prank hasn't happened yet and he's unhappy. Should I be concerned?"

"Start of year prank... Oooh it was gonna be good..." He said, cryptically.

"Well what happened?"

"Jealousy happened, Lillian," he replied.

"Don't call me that. Jealous of who?"

"You should know the answer, Lillian." He walked away.

Lily stood in the middle of the hall, frustrated.

* * *

James walked into potions class and sat down next to Remus. He looked pale. Lily walked in and sat next to Sirius. James watched in interest as she whispered to him fiercely.

What were they talking about? He was sure they didn't get along.

Sirius glanced at James and whispered back furiously.

Oh. They were talking about him.

"Right!" Professor Slughorn announced. "Today we are brewing Draught of Living Death. I don't expect each batch to be perfect, you are only beginners. However, whoever does best gets a bottle of Felix Felicis.

"Stage one is on the board!"

James and Remus started mixing ingredients furiously. If he made a good potion, he could drink some and maybe they'd break up. He had to get her, he had to!

"James!" Remus hissed. "You've crushed that herb enough don't you think!"

Oops.

"James is jealous of Connor, right?" Lily whispered. "Coz he likes me."

Sirius scoffed. "Likes you? He loves you!"

"So he's miserable because of me?"

 _What is it with Lily and questions today?_

"Yes, now I want some Felix Felicis, okay? So shut up."

Lily sighed and continued stirring the cauldron as Sirius added the crushed herb.

Why can't James just leave her alone? She has a boyfriend!

* * *

Meg shakily stood up after divination. She had just witnessed something terrible in the crystal ball.

A girl with red hair, while the cloud in the ball turned pink, then out of nowhere, a flash of green.

She walked out through the door. "I-I think I just predicted my friend's death," she whispered.

The red haired woman in the ball had been Lily.

* * *

Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"Right! The winning potion goes to... Hestia Jones and Mary MacDonald! Well done girls, well done!" He said, handing them their potions.

The two Ravenclaws grinned. Hestia was Meg and Connor's cousin and was good friends with Lily and Marlene. Lily walked over to congratulate them after the lesson.

Hestia flicked her black hair over her shoulder flirtatiously as Remus walked past, before sighing.

"Maybe I could use my liquid luck to get him to ask me out..." Hestia sighed. Lily laughed.

"Mary, what are you going to use yours for?" Lily asked the other girl.

"Dunno. What would you use it for?"

"Not sure. Anyway, see you at Quidditch tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!" Hestia exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell my sister when I score the first goal of the season! She'll be so proud!"

"Don't use your luck though Hestia. She wouldn't be impressed if you cheated."

Mary wrapped her arm round Hestia. "Lily, don't be mean, she doesn't need luck!"

The girls parted ways and Lily walked into the common room. She walked over to Meg. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Meg-" Lily asked in concern

"DON'T!" Meg yelled and ran up to the dorms.

Lily looked at her in confusion. What was all that about?

* * *

James looked at his team.

"Now remember," he said loudly, "our first match is one of the most important matches of the year. It will show the rest of the school what our team is capable of. Therefore, we need to be playing at our best.

"Connor, your family is good at Quidditch. Your cousin is a professional player in a league team! Your other cousin scored most of Hufflepuff's goals against Slytherin! You have a LOT to live up to! So make sure you save every single goal you can. No pressure.

"Beaters. I don't fancy losing any players due to injury so make sure you do your job well. Take out Ravenclaw's chasers and seekers and protect our chasers.

"Chasers, we need good teamwork here. Make sure you throw it well and don't drop it. Or fall off your broom." He said, giving Marlene a pointed glare.

She gestured at Sirius. "It's his fault! He was flying so damn close to me I lunged too far for the quaffle and fell!"

"But Marley," Sirius whined, giving her puppy dog eyes. "I only wanted to protect you!"

"But it cost us the game you quaffle-head!"

"But-"

James sighed in irritation. "But we have an important match in 15 hours, so quit arguing. Now get on your brooms and into the air!"

* * *

Lily walked down to the Quidditch changing rooms.

"Connor?" She called.

Marlene walked out. "He's just coming," she told her friend.

"Good luck Marl- Connor!" She pushed past her best friend and gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Hey, Lily," He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good luck Connor," She whispered into his chest.

James pretended he couldn't see and turned away. It was hard being civil during matches. He just wanted to rip his head off. Actually Lily would hate him for that. And he was a good guy.

* * *

It was time.

The players walked out onto the pitch and James shook his opponent's hand.

Lily watched in excitement as the players kicked off the ground.

"WHOOO! CONNOR!" She screamed when he saved the first goal. She was jumping around in the front row with Meg.

The game went well. Connor only let in two goals and Marlene scored three of the five goals to Gryffindor. Then, just after Connor saved Hufflepuff's sixth unsuccessful attempt at scoring, James swooped down out of nowhere and caught the snitch, about two metres from where Lily was standing.

Gryffindor erupted in screams and James met Lily's eyes.

She looked away.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOORRRRR!" Sirius boomed as he walked out of the pitch. The team held James up in the air as he waved the snitch about. "WE WON BY 170 POINTS! WE ARE THE-"

James tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "It was 180 points, Padfoot."

"SORRY, WE WON BY 180 POINTS! GRYFFINDOORRRR ARE THE CHAAMPIOONS!"

"Ow Padfoot, my ears."

* * *

Lily could hear a buzzing sound. She looked up from her essay. A snitch was floating in front of her face. She opened it and a note fell out. It read:

"Connor says stop doing homework. There's an after-party in the common room and he's looking for you. – Moony"

Lily sighed. Smiling, she picked up her stuff and walked upstairs.

She walked over to where Connor was and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations," she said. He frowned.

"Lily, I let in two goals! Two! How are you pleased with that?" He said, refusing to meet her eyes. The noise in the room died down, as people tried listening in to their conversation.

"You had a 75% success rate. The other team's keeper had a 45% success rate. You did great. We won. I'm proud of you." She whispered.

"It wasn't good enough, Lily." He insisted, finally meeting her eyes.

She looked at him closely. "Was it your best?"

"Yeah, but-" he sighed.

Lily silenced him with a kiss. "Then it was good enough for me."

They were in their own little world, oblivious to the stares they were receiving until Jack, Connor's friend, whooped, "Go on Connor!" And everyone else started cheering.

Well, not everybody.

I think you can guess who walked away from the crowd, miserably.

Until Connor said, "Come On, Potter! You caught the snitch! Celebrate!"

Others started cheering. James realised he needed to forget his jealousy for now.

* * *

 **So I'm updating from my tablet in the middle of the night because tomorrow we're camping and Im not allowed to take my tablet and I found out when it was too late to go on my computer so I was trying to get the document from where my beta had sent it back but then realised it was already in doc manager. I'm really tired so sorry for typos.**

 **Thanks to my beta for checking this, sorry autocorrect doesn't like your username...**

 **Please review! I will try to reply when I have Internet.**

 **ALSO: In my head, James has played as both chaser and seeker in different years. Just saying.**

 **Love you all, sorry for long AN.**

 **PurplePizza xx**


End file.
